


When in Rome (Levi x Reader) Soul Eater/Attack on Titan Crossover

by Hanrujos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Blood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Reader is a Weapon, Reader is pushed into the aot world, This will change soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: 'To the person reading this, I urge you to thoroughly read what I have written and not let my memory die. I am an alumni and instructor at the Death Weapon Meister Academy have no clue as to where I am..'In a story set in the Attack on Titan universe, we follow our weapon reader in her quest to return home. This is no easy feat but our reader acknowledges that when in Rome, you do as the Romans do.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Entry 1

To the person reading this, I urge you to thoroughly read what I have written and not let my memory die. I am an alumni and instructor at the Death Weapon Meister Academy have no clue as to where I am. 

While on a mission assigned to us by Lord Death with the purpose of investigating portals that had been appearing on the outskirts of Death City, my meister and I were ambushed by a witch. She injected me with the black blood, claiming that she wanted to finish what her sisters had started. It was pretty clear at that point that she was also responsible for the portals but their purpose still remain unknown. We'd successfully cornered her when she opened a portal with the intent to throw my meister into it and in my best attempt to save my meister, I pushed them out of the way. I have no regrets in doing that but I do hope that my meister is alright. 

My experience in the portal was rather perplexing, to simply put it. The area was dark but had different spaces with the following titles: Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, Hetalia: Axis Powers and Attack on Titan. If my memory serves me right, I entered from the first and was sucked into the last; I could be wrong. I should add that I haven't the slightest idea as to what any of those things are or mean.

Judging from the milieu, I surmise that I was thrown into the past or perhaps an alternate universe. I find myself leaning towards the latter. I am in a village of sorts and have yet to encounter any locals but I do intend to document all that happens in my quest to return home. It just might make an interesting book. 

In the event that things take a downturn, please tell my meister and students that I have and will always cherished the moments that we shared.. and have Spirit know that I still see him as a disgrace. 

Sincerely,  
(Unintelligible scribbles)


	2. Entry 1097

This world is definitely different from my own. There are no apparent demon weapons in this world so use of my blades will be kept to a minimum if they are used at all.

A click of a tongue alerted me that someone was behind me. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as I turned to face the person who broke me out of my thoughts. "Get to training, brat." He ordered, steely eyes boring into my skull. He must feel great; the short bastard of a man, being able to look down on me like that. Just barely though.

"C-Captain Levi!" I stuttered, bowing my ever so slightly. "My apologies, sir! I'll be right on it!" Once again, I was embarrassed. I was far too absorbed in my work to have noticed him coming up behind me. I can't have that happening again.

Considering that I have no family, no money and no home, undergoing the military training to become one of their soldiers seems like my best bet. At least this way, I'd have a roof over my head and food to go in my stomach. From what I've gathered, humanity is on the brink of extinction due to the sudden Titan uprising. I have yet to encounter the beasts these people take so much precautions against but as far as I know, they are comparable to Kishin and will be treated as such. Their training, though rigorous, is manageable for me. Of course, this is to be expected. I hail from a clan of warriors, after all. 

It had been at least three years since I've graduated from the Training Corps. There were three options to choose from upon graduating from the Training Corps: the Scouting Regiment, Garrison Regiment and Military Police Brigade. The latter only being an option for the top 10 graduates. As expected, I did come out in the top few but, joining any other branch but the Survey Corps would be nothing less than dishonourable to myself, my family and Lord Death.. so that's what I did. Speaking of Lord Death, I have yet to get into contact with him. I'd have to work on that. I can only hope that my meister made it out alive to inform him of our little mishap.

I looked at the girl before me, a fellow trainee. We had gotten quite close overtime. It's nice to have someone to rely on in this world; dare I say a friend. We smiled at each other in greeting. "Don't go too hard on me, alright?" She laughed, taking her stance as I did mine.

"Of course not." I meant that. If I did, I might accidentally twist her neck. Humans in this world seem to be more fragile than those in mine.

**Rule #2 of the art of assassination: Tune in to your targets. Predict his thoughts and actions.**

I had no doubt that she was going to attempt to throw me off my feet, and as anticipated, she did just that. I allowed her to sweep at my ankles with her leg but landed in a handstand position. Taking advantage of her surprise, I quickly righted myself, delivering a kick to her stomach in the process. Then did I hop onto her grounded form, digging my knees into her legs and holding her wrists together.

"Damn," she uttered out, all the while sucking in the sweet, sweet oxygen from the atmosphere. "It's like you know what I'm thinking." 

"It's always better to be a step ahead." I giggled. Our actions seemed to have garnered an audience as other cadets had halted and were not staring. I wasn't really one to like that much attention being drawn to myself so I hastily released the other female, muttering my apologies. 

"Break it up and get back to training." A voice ripped through the murmuring crowd. I recognised that voice, having had it directed at me earlier; it was Captain Levi. I find myself not being that much of a fan of the man but everyone else seemed to hold him in high regard so when in Rome, I guess.

"You," he pointed at my silver eyed companion. "pair up with someone else and you," the finger drifted in my direction. "are with me." 

"Sir." I really didn't want to but there was no way out of it. We took our respective stances, observing each other's movements with caution. I could guess a few shots he would take but I couldn't be certain. Reading this man was quite the challenge. He struck with both speed and precision but I managed to evade. The rest of his attacks matched this pace but I could do nothing but evade and defend; I was still learning him. He jutted out an elbow, no doubt intending to strike my side so I quickly grabbed him and using mostly the strength in my legs, I managed to thrust him into the air. 

I found myself on the ground seconds later. He had used my grip on his arm as leverage and managed to twist himself enough to get behind me then utilising both gravity and his weight, hopped down onto my back. It hurt. A lot.

I groaned, propping myself up on my elbows. I'd have to alter my strategies when it came to this one. 

"You're filthy. Go clean yourself up." He ordered, peering down at me. He was right; I had gotten all dusty but did he really have to phrase it like that? What a jerk! They did say he was a clean freak, though. To think a man so scared of dirt managed to ground me like that."

I pushed myself up from the ground and gave him a firm salute. "Of course, Captain Levi!" With that, I turned on he heels and left. I could feel his eyes burning through my skull. What a weirdo..

Before I finish off here, I'd like to add that I still wish for Spirit to impale himself on his own blade.


	3. Entry 1908

I had faced many battles in my lifetime but cleaning this uniform had to be one of the most tedious. This world was really lacking in technology. How I would have loved to just toss this thing into the washer and go watch some television. Actually, I would prefer to spend my time watching my students play basketball or even evading Stein while they were washing. No matter how I tried cleaning them, the shorty would insist that I was doing a crappy job. Well sorry for being raised in a world where technology handled these things for me. I really did take such for granted. 

I was really getting nowhere with Levi in terms of the cleaning but Hange dismissed me saying it was good enough. I was grateful for that. I took myself to the stables, looking to find my horse. We became quickly acquainted with our horses after graduation; aside from our gear, they'd be one ones helping us— well, mostly them— on the way to victory. Celeritas is the name of my horse. He's a real beauty. We took to each other quickly when we were paired together. I received greetings from the poor cadets made to do stable duty as per Levi's orders and happily returned them. I, for one, don't think I would be able to handle doing that. Ha, I sound like Crona. I wonder how that kid is doing. I spent a bit of time with Celeritas, brushing his mane, giving it a few braids and talking to him as though I would receive a response. 

It wasn't long until we were called to the mess hall. Of course, I had freshened up. The room was filled with chatter from each table. They were busy talking about their life before joining the survey corps and their families and such. I couldn't add much to the conversations so I opted to stay silent.

"Oi," the silver eyed girl, Nova, nudged my side. "you gotta teach me those moves of yours, girl. How'd you manage to dodge so many of the Cap'n's attacks?"

"Uh.." I didn't really know how to respond to that. "my family taught me how to fight from a very young age so.. experience, I guess?" It was the truth. In cases such as these, it's always best to answer with the truth or at least the partial truth. It helps to keep your story consistent. 

"Did they? Y'know, you don't talk much about them. What're they like?" Such an inquisitive girl.

I gave the first response that came to my head. Made the most sense. "They're dead so I don't really like talking about them." I murmured, casting my gaze downwards. Okay, that was a lie but no one had to know that. 

Nova uttered out her apologies for bringing up the memory and gave her condolences. It was silent after that. I was thankful for it; I wouldn't have to share anymore information about myself. The silence didn't last that long.

Two cadets had started bickering and this bickering was turning into an all out brawl. At the DWMA, students were allowed to duel with the condition being that an instructor oversees it. The squad leaders were at their table so I was quite interested in seeing where it would go. Unfortunately, the brawl hadn't gotten anywhere as another cadet stepped in to mediate. I couldn't help but frown.

"Hey," I received yet another nudge from Nova. "Cap'n Levi was looking at you. Well, he still is. Probably got the hots for you." She teased, wigging her eyebrows suggestively. 

Or he was suspicious. I sneaked a glance over to their table and sure enough, he was looking at me with those hardened eyes of his. They made me shiver. Gosh, he was just as bad as Stein. "Excuse me," I smiled sheepishly at the girl before leaving the mess hall. I had to contact Lord Death and I had to do it with great haste! I managed to sneak a mug out of the mess hall. It was reflective enough. I retreated to the currently vacant dorm room and hunkered down underneath the sheets. I fogged up the mug just enough to write Lord Death's number: 42-42-564

'Please work, please work,' I begged internally. A wave of relief washed over my body when the sound of a phone ringing came from the small object.

"Lord Death!" I whisper-yelled at the great being. "Sir, I was hit by the witch and she pushed me into a portal and I don't really know where I am and there's some kind of-"

"Now, now," he cut me off, holding up one of his hands. "Take it easy, your meister already told me what happened. We have the witch detained but I'll need you to give me relevant information as to your current situation."

I relayed the information to the best of my abilities, hoping that there was some sort of quick fix. There wasn't. He instructed that I continue laying low and follow the orders given to me by my higher ups. I wasn't to injure any innocent human.

"I must say your uniform fits you quite nicely. You should consider keeping it on when you're back I'd just love to see you in it," the red headed death scythe piped up, only to receive a reaper chop to the head. 

"No time for that, Spirit." The Death god chastised. "Now then, you're a great weapon and warrior, this should be an easy task. Consider it your mission to stay alive until we can get you back. I have to go now, something is interfering with the connection. Be safe."

I watched teary eyed as the call ended. So I wasn't going home yet. Alright. I'll just have to put up with this for a bit longer. Lord Death gave me a mission and I intent to follow through as a weapon worthy of being used by him! Wiping my tears, I curled up under the blankets. We have some expedition or the other in the coming days so it's best to get enough rest. 

I still have a great disdain for Spirit but it was nice to see his face again. Even nicer to watch it hit the ground. I wonder where my meister is. Do they miss me? Do my students miss me as much as I miss them? Does Stein still wish to cut me open? Why on earth do I want to know if the crazed man wants to see my innards? Of course he does. Enough rambling now, I'm going to bed.


End file.
